


Tarot

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, divination is serious business kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future comes to him in flashes of black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the prompt: Grapholagnia - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> i love konrad. i just also love making him suffer some.

He could feel the blood coursing its way down his chin from his nose, and absently swiped the back of his hand across his mouth to stop the blood from dripping onto the cards spread on the table he hunched over. The only light in the room came from dimmed lumens that had been draped in dark cloth; making their muted glow even more subdued. 

As gentle as they were, the lights still stung his eyes, but he continued to stare unblinkingly down at the cards he’d laid. They were not of the finest of the tarot decks he’d collected, but were the ones he felt most attuned to for the moment; the edges starting to wear from shuffling and reshuffling, the cards themselves slightly bent. His arms were locked as he held himself over the table to study them, and then to ride out the flashes of vision that stung and blurred inside his head; making his teeth clench; making him _bleed_.

He hisses out a shallow breath, and slowly shifts his weight and loosens his grip on the table; collapsing to his knees and letting his cheek rest on the table’s surface, feeling the blood tingle and prick as it returned to his fingers. Slowly he lifts his head and gathers up the cards: pausing to examine them once more before sweeping them towards himself and destroying the pattern he’d made with them. 

Konrad‘s tongue sweeps over his lips and he tastes his own blood.

He shuffles the cards again, and lays them out to read his future.


End file.
